


You want to have what on the beach?

by cruciomysoul



Series: Your Pulse is Mine. [11]
Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bluepulse, M/M, Nightwing - Freeform, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bluepulse - at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You want to have what on the beach?

“Jaime! Jaime, _look!”_ Bart was waving frantically, practically bouncing on the spot.

The only thing stopping him from running to his boyfriend and dragging him over was, well, because he had promised Jaime that he wouldn’t use his powers.

They were just going to have a normal, fun day out at the beach.

Jaime slowly opened his eyes, turning his head to look at Bart. His lips couldn’t help but smile when he spotted the exuberant boy.

Honestly, it was like he’d never seen sand before, or even the sea.

“Come on!” Bart yelled again, growing impatient. “I want you to come see this!” Jaime sighed, heaving himself up from his towel and slowly making his way down the beach.

When he got close enough to Bart to be able to make out all the intricate little engravings the speedster had carved in to the side of his elaborate sand ~~castle~~ _mansion,_ he was suddenly tackled to the ground, with a vibrating body atop him.

“Bart!” He hissed, his eyes sliding from side to side to see if anybody had seen. That was _definitely_ not done with human speed.

“Relax, Jaime. Nobody saw; in fact, nobody else is even _here._ So just relax, ‘kay?” Bart leant down and pressed a chaste kiss to Jaime’s mouth, before grinning.

“Besides,” he started, his body still vibrating slightly. “I wanted to try something. There was this song Nightwing showed me… How’d it go? Oh yeah, _‘I wanna have sex, on the beach…oooof!”_

Bart was suddenly the one pinned down, having been to busy singing to notice the flash of annoyance on Jaime’s face.

“We are _not_ ,” Jaime growled, only inches away from the other’s face, “having sex on the _beach_.”

Bart whined, and pouted. Jaime rolled his eyes, but kissed him deeply anyway, his hands grasping Bart’s hair as Bart’s arms came up to wrap around Jaime’s back.


End file.
